Glass fibers are the largest volume reinforcing material for thermoplastics. The particular advantage of reinforcing with glass fibers is the potential for imparting further strength and rigidity to obtain relatively high modulus in combination with improved impact properties. Utilizing relatively short glass fibers permits the use of extrusion and injection molding processes typically used in the thermoplastics industry. Glass fiber reinforced thermoplastic compositions are used in a variety of applications, including athletic equipment, household products, batteries, pump housings, etc. Glass fiber reinforced polypropylene is a commercially available product (e.g., HiGlass, HIMONT U.S.A., Inc.) which has superior stiffness, heat resistance, etc. compared to unfilled polypropylene. However, further improvements are desired to provide improvements in physical properties to a level approaching the more expensive engineering thermoplastic resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,369 discloses glass fiber filled, grafted polypropylene compositions in which the grafting reaction is limited to a solution process and the use of a neutralizing agent for catalyst residues is required. It is taught that where a radically polymerizable unsaturated compound is graft polymerized onto crystalline polypropylene in a process which heat-treats by means of an extruder or Banbury mixer, the radically polymerizable compound remains in a large quantity, whereby the resulting composition is colored and poor with regard to improving stiffness and impact properties.
A modified polypropylene, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,974 as useful in blends with e.g., polyesters (col. 12, lines 57-59), polyamides or nylons (col. 13, lines 2-4) and polycarbonates (col. 13, line 6), contains as the essential modifier for the polypropylene a graft copolymer of a methacrylic ester, e.g., methyl methacrylate and can include an acrylic or styrenic monomer copolymerizable with the ester, including glycidyl methacrylate (col. 7, line 68).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,543 (Matsuno et al.) discloses glass fiber filled crystalline propylene-ethylene block copolymer compositions and including 15 to 20 weight % ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber useful as a vehicular instrument panel wherein at least a part of the block copolymer is modified with a modifying agent selected from an unsaturated organic acid (such as acrylic acid or maleic acid anhydride) or a derivative of an unsaturated organic acid (col. 2, lines 64-68). Concentration and dimensional limitations for the components are also specified including the modifying agent (0.01 to 5 weight % of the block copolymer, col. 3, lines 3-7); glass fibers are specified such that each fiber has an average diameter of 10 microns (col. 3, lines 35-40); and melt flow rate of the copolymer is within the range of 5 to 10 g/10 minutes (col. 3, lines 10-15). Furthermore, the rubber component is narrowly specified as having a Mooney viscosity (ML 1+4 @100.degree. C.) of not lower than 13 or greater than 19 (col. 3, lines 59-66) and useful in the blend in the concentration range of 15 to 20 weight % (col. 4, lines 53-59). A method of modifying the propylene-ethylene block copolymer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,647 (Ueno et al.) discloses compositions which include a modified ethylene-propylene block copolymer modified with an unsaturated acid or their anhydride or an organosilane in the presence of an organic peroxide as well as blends of modified and unmodified polypropylene (col. 2, lines 47-61); the ethylene content must be at least 2% and no more than 30% by weight. Furthermore, it is disclosed that the amount of modifier is limited to 0.01 to 3 parts by weight per hundred parts by weight of the crystalline ethylene-propylene block copolymer to be modified. Additionally, there is included in the composition 3 to 20% by weight of an ethylene-propylene rubber, 2 to 12% by weight of a glass fiber and there is required to be present, 15 to 35% by weight of mica with a specified average particle diameter and aspect ratio (col. 3, line 60 to col. 4, line 60). The glass fiber length is specified as in the range of 2 to 15 mm (col. 4, lines 14-18).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,558 (DeNicola et al.) discloses compositions of a styrene polymer grafted onto a propylene polymer material and a rubber component. In a preferred method, the grafted copolymer is prepared by grafting in the presence of a free radical polymerization initiator (col. 5, line 33). It is also disclosed that various fillers and reinforcing agents, including carbon black and glass fibers, may be included in the composition at concentration levels up to about 80 parts by weight based on the total weight of graft polymer and rubber component (col. 6, lines 63-68).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,682 (Nomura et al.) discloses glass fiber reinforced polyolefin resin composition comprising polypropylene, polybutene-1 and glass fiber; 0.01 to 3 parts by weight of a crystal nucleating agent; and optionally, there is included up to 5 parts by weight of polyolefin modified with an unsaturated carboxylic acid derivative per 100 parts by weight of the resin composition (Abstract and Claims). It is also disclosed that the modified polyolefins include polyethylene, polypropylene and ethylene-propylene copolymer which are modified with unsaturated carboxylic acids, unsaturated carboxylic acid derivatives, chlorine and vinyl silane. A melt kneading process utilizing a peroxide is described for modifying the polyolefin. The required crystal nucleating agents are described in detail (col. 4, line 37 to col. 9, line 39). It is stated that polybutene-1 in the specified amount is "essential" for obtaining the object of the invention, as is the specified amount of crystal nucleating agent (col. 15, lines 8-24).